Why Do You Care For Me?
by Helenaholland
Summary: Re-uploaded, hope it won't get taken down this time. Post-Avengers. Thor goes to visit Loki and talk to him before his punishment is decided. One-shot.


Thor walked towards his brother's room, there were guards standing either side of the door trying to stop the younger prince from escaping. As Thor walked up to them the two guards looked up and moved to block the doorway.

"I'm sorry Prince Thor, but Allfather has forbidden anyone from entering this room." One of the guards said, his face was stony but his eyes showed how scared he was of having to stand up to the Prince.

"Not to worry," Thor said, "I have a note from my Father saying that I can enter and talk to Loki." Thor passed the guard who had spoken the piece of paper.

After a few seconds the guard handed the paper to the other guard to read over. The two men looked at each other, nodded and moved away from the door.

"You may enter."

Thor nodded in thanks to the two men, opened the door and slid inside. The room was cold and dark, the darkness only increased when Thor shut the door behind him to keep the guards from listening in to their conversation.

Loki was sat on his bed, his wrists chained to the bed posts to try and stop him from being able to escape. He was blue and was making the room very, very cold.

"Loki," Loki looked up sharply at the sound of Thor's voice, "can you please change forms? You are making it very cold in here."

"If you don't like the cold then leave." Loki said as he stared at Thor with his red eyes.

"I am not going to leave."

"And I am not going to change. This is who I truly am Thor."

"Brother, please. I want to talk to you."

"I am not your brother!" Loki yelled at Thor.

"I will always think of you as my brother. We grew up together Loki, we were friends, equals."

Loki scoffed as he looked at Thor, "Equals? We were never equal Thor. You always were the golden child, the one who could do no wrong."

Thor looked at Loki, confusion was written all over his face. "What do you mean?" he asked, "We were both princes. We were both loved."

"No Thor, you were loved. I was the outsider, the one who didn't fit in. The one who would never be king." Loki's voice was full of venom as he spoke, "No one liked me, I had no friends and Father was never proud of the things things that I did. I was always a disappointment to him."

Loki stopped, his breathing heavy as he watch Thor try to take in all of this information. "I liked you. You were...are...my best friend Loki."

"Even now?"

"Yes."

"I tried to kill you, I tried to take over and destroy the world you loved and yet you still say that you care for me..." Loki trailed off as he saw a hint of anger shine in Thor's eyes.

"Yes, you did all of those things but yes I still care for you. You are my little brother, I will always care for you no matter what you do!" Thor's voice shook slightly as his anger came through. He was so angry that Loki thought so little of him, that his own brother could think that he would not care for him.

"Why?" Loki's voice sounded slightly broken, "Why do you care for me when I have hurt you so much?"

"Because you are my brother. We were raised together, played together and no matter what you do nothing can change that. You are my brother, it does not matter that we are not blood related. You will always be my brother and I will always care for you and look out for you." Thor looked at Loki to see that his brother's chin was resting against his chest as he looked down.

"Is that why you came here? To tell me you still care?"

"No." Loki looked up at him, "I came here to promise you that you will not be sentenced to death."

"You can promise me no such thing."

"Yes I can." Thor said with determination in his voice, "You will not die."

"But, that is the law. Odin is surely sentencing me to death right now as we speak."

"I will not let them hurt you Loki."

"You would defy your Father to stop him from hurting me." Loki scoffed at the thought of Thor going against Odin for him, the traitor.

"I would do anything for you, including defying Father."

"Why?" Loki questioned.

"Because you are my brother, have we not been through this?"

"But he is your Father and your king. Surely if he thinks it is right to kill me then you should do as he says." Loki was getting more and more confused. Thor was saying these things, saying that he would save him but Loki could not believe it. There was no way that Thor would go against Odin.

"Brother, it is not as if I have never gone against Father before." Thor said, a small smile on his face, "Or do you not remember the reason that I got banished?"

Loki said nothing but gave Thor a look that told him that Loki still did not believe him.

"Loki, if he decides to kill you then he is not as wise as I thought." Thor sounded so sure as he said this that Loki started to believe that he would really save him from the punishment that would soon be upon him.

"Brother?" Loki asked in a small voice.

"Yes." Thor was smiling brightly as he realised that Loki had finally called him brother once more.

"You will truly do this for me?" Loki sounded so unsure that Thor felt an urge to just hug his little brother.

"Yes Loki. I will do anything to keep you with me. I missed you." Thor smiled down at Loki, "Now do you mind if you return to look like the brother I know? I would not mind but it is rather cold."

Loki's skin slowly changed to the pink skin that Thor was used to seeing. "Brother?" Thor looked at Loki in the eyes as Loki said this, "Thank you."

Thor looked into his brother's, now green, eyes. "Anytime." was all he said as he sat down on the bed next to his brother, "Anytime."


End file.
